


Poisoned Hooks

by Spapa49



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, Bisexuality, Dark, F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Magic, Movie: Descendants 2, Multi, Past Uma/Mal (Disney), Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spapa49/pseuds/Spapa49
Summary: Life on the Isle wasn't at all what the kids at Auradon thought it was. Yes it was dark, and yes the villains did have a major influence over their own kids lives. But it wasn't at all like it seemed. Life for these kids was much worse but through their shared trauma they can bond and connect like no other. A story of forging friendships, overcoming fears and finding love amongst a lonely world filled with despair.





	1. Queens and Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my new story. I know I started one ages ago and I have yet to update but I go through periods of when I want to write and to be honest writing about such a large fandom can be terrifying. So Descendants it is. I love these movies and because I have yet to see the third this one will mainly be set around the first and maybe the second. This story will mainly stick close to the movies but probably a lot darker cause I love me some trauma. I’m thinking of writing more stories with descendants like a dark one where evil truly prevails. Anyway, Enjoy!!

**Wednesday 2nd July 2014**

On this particular day everything felt as it should be. Actually, for the Isle of the Lost today felt lucky. The smog wasn’t as dense as usual therefore it didn’t feel like they were living in a post-apocalyptic world and the generally sullen and angry emotions the inhabitants usually portrayed had vanished. It seemed that even the used and clearly rotting food tasted better on this bright and unusually cheery day. Everyone was happy. Everyone but Evie.

Evie wasn’t like all the other girls on the Isle of the Lost. Evie was a princess. Evie was royalty. Evie was untouchable. Her beauty and fierceness couldn’t be replicated by any of the other children on the Isle. Her skill and wit was unlike any other. Nobody could touch her without the threat of their life looming over their heads. Without the constant fear of what could be around the corner. Everyone knew what Evie’s dear mother would do to you if the princess even complained about you once. She was going to be the next Evil Queen, so nobody could touch her. Nobody but the current Evil Queen.

**Wednesday 2nd July 2014**

Evie sat patiently in her bedroom. Evie was used to waiting. Her mother didn’t dote on her often, if at all. She believed if you wanted something you must take it. Evie was smarter than her mother though. Evie had grown up on the Isle. She knew taking things on the Isle required a higher amount of patience than most thought. Kids like her good friend Jay found it easy. Jafar had taught him how to steal all the small trinkets merchants had lying out on their many tables out in the open without even blinking an eye. Jafar’s shop got so full sometimes, Jay would have to go days without stealing. She hated those days. If Jay wasn’t stealing something, he was annoying the VK’s.

Evie knew, however, that if you wanted something truly valuable you had to wait for it. You had to plan and strategize and be ready at any moment to pounce. That was how Evie had acquired the few things she held dear to her heart. The heart box purse she carried with her everywhere. The silver and ruby dagger she had stolen off Captain Hook all those years ago that she kept under her pillow. The most important things she had waited for however were her friends.

The VK’s were her family. They were everything she had. She had been through the few highs that the Isle offered and the many lows that had both ripped apart and put together their tiny gang of misfits.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts as she finally strolled into Evie’s bedroom. Her face getting older by the day held the most unladylike sneer she had ever seen, Evie was the only one to have ever seen it. It seemed today wouldn’t be a good day. Her mother’s back was still straight, her dress was immaculate and her makeup had been done perfectly. Yet, she was sneering.

“Evie, dear. It’s so nice to see you. It has been such a long day.” The Evil Queen’s face straightened out and her red lips released a sigh as she sat down on Evie’s bed.

“Stupid Maleficent and her stupid wench of a daughter couldn’t shut up about their so called evil plans to escape the Isle.” Her mother was sneering again. Evie guessed her mother had tried and failed to gain some control over Mal once again. Evie hated her mother when she got like this. Mainly because of the constant insults she threw at Mal. I mean sure, it was technically Mal’s fault they had been banished but her mother and her were lucky they had been welcomed back and not kicked back to that drafty castle the minute they stepped out of it. Evie wasn’t supposed to have an opinion around her mother, but with the VK’s she couldn’t stop herself.

“I don’t think Mal is a wench mother. I hate it when you call her that.” Evie looked down at her lap as soon as the words came out. Why couldn’t she stop herself. Why couldn’t she be the perfect princess her mother wanted her to be? These questions bounced around in Evie’s head. The head that was supposed to be hollow and dense but was instead filled with a constant yearn for knowledge even though it had a plentiful amount. Well, as much as you could get on the Isle.

When she looked back at her mother. The sneer she once wore turned to the impassive yet furious look that meant she was in for a beating. The Evil Queen hated disobedience. Evie knew that. Ever since she was a little girl, Evie had been taught that obedience and beauty were the two things she would need to get a prince. Beauty she had. Obedience, not so much. Especially when it came to her mother.

“Evie, Evie, Evie. When are you going to learn that you have those plump lips for smiling, not for talking.” Her mother grabbed her face tightly in her hand and squeezed as she talked. Evie could feel her jaw start to ache and her eyes start to water from the pressure. She closed her eyes, when it became too much, yet the forceful slap that was then sent her way cause them to open wide again. The Evil Queen took her daughter by the shoulders and shoved her petite body to the cold, dusty stone on her bedroom floor.

“Go down to the docks and fetch me some more perfume. If the pirates take a few shots at that pretty little body of yours, let them. God knows you need to learn how to impress a man.” With one more kick to her stomach, her mother left. Evie was left on the floor gasping for air with small salty tears trailing down her soft cheeks. She looked down at her stomach and gasped. Blood was everywhere. Her blood. Her mother must have reopened the deep cuts she made last week.

Evie did try to get up. Of course, because she was a weak and stupid little girl she couldn’t. Her mother was right. Evie was nothing compared to her. Nothing compared to Mal or Jay or Carlos.

But nobody would ever know what Evie had to go through. Nobody would know what happened to her behind closed doors. They would just see as the Evil Queen’s daughter with the exact same holier than thou attitude she had. They would just see her as the Princess of the Isle.

And that’s exactly what her mother wanted.


	2. Oceans in a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal reflects on her life before the VK's and the friendship she had with a certain pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaack. See what I did there ;). If you didn’t, are you even a true descendants fan? JK. Anyway, I’m still kind of planning this story as I go so just bear with me if it doesn’t make a lot of sense. I’m kind of just trying to form relationships and do background at the moment and I understand that can be boring, but its also necessary. This chapter is about Mal and will kind of answer how all the VKs became friends in my universe. This chapter is around 6 months before the last one.

**Saturday 11th January 2014**

The Isle was home. The Isle was wickedness. The Isle was the first step to greatness. The Isle was home. The Isle was wickedness. The Isle was the first step to greatness. Mal constantly repeated this mantra in her head, over and over. It was hard sometimes, living on the Isle was hard enough but being the evilest of them all’s daughter was just added pressure. Pressure she didn’t need. Pressure she didn’t want. Yet pressure she had.

Frollo’s Creperie was what one would call the nicer parts of the Isle. The food was somehow not disgusting and slimy, the atmosphere seemed to be a lot calmer than some other parts of this castaway prison and Claude Frollo was smart enough to know how to protect his business. Nothing was safe on the Isle. Except it seemed this tiny little café.

One would have thought that Bargain Castle would be the safest. No one went in there. No one stole from there. No one looked in there, and if someone dared step foot in Maleficent’s domain they never stepped foot again. Unless you were her daughter.

Mal sighed loudly, blowing tufts of her damaged purple hair around her face. Evie would kill her if she saw the state her hair was in. Evie. Mal missed her. She couldn’t believe she was thinking it but she did. Not long ago they had been sworn enemies. The memories still brought out anger in her. That stupid birthday party might have ended the chance of a great friendship. Or sistership as Evie always said with the most melodic giggle right after. After all the fighting and rotten little plots and it turns out it was her mother’s fault she wasn’t invited, not Evie’s, and Mal had nearly killed her for it. That closet would always be another one of her demons, albeit a larger one.

Thinking about Evie just made Mal tired. She was worried about her blue-haired companion. She hadn’t been seen in weeks. This was common, according to Carlos. Apparently, she got sick incredibly easily and considering the Isle was the spawn of disease that must happen often. However, Mal knew Evie better than most. Because even though she may not be as brain-smart as Evie, she could read people just as well. She knew Evie was hiding something. She was hiding something from every living soul on earth. Even herself it seemed.

Mal shook her head, laughing quietly. Evie wouldn’t be hiding something mind blowing though. Evie was a princess. She liked dresses and makeup and dreaming of living in a castle and meeting a prince and having a happily ever after. She was exactly like her mother it seemed. However, Evie was always the one who was spouting off nonsense that they didn’t have to be there parents so maybe Mal didn’t know Evie at all.

After she had finished off her crepe, Mal went to stand up from her dark and dirty corner of the Creperie when the bell at the door rang and a certain pirate walked in. A certain pirate she had history with. Mal sat down in her little dark corner and watcher. Watched and glared and that certain pirate called Uma. Accompanied by her lackeys, Uma couldn’t look more comfortable and safe. Mal knew better, Uma was always wary.

She and Uma had history. Embarrassing history. They had an unspoken agreement to never mention it again. The weird spark their friendship had was ignored for far too long. One could say it had been there downfall.

Uma and Mal had been the best of friends when they were children. The only female friend that Mal had ever had, so you can guess how starved for affection they both were. Being an attention whore had always been Uma’s problem whilst Mal preferred the shadows. Not to sneak around or scare people but because of the amount of insecurities she had.

Not starved for affection nor attention but recognition. She wanted her mother to be proud. For her to shout from the tops of Bargain Castle that Mal was her daughter and she was proud of it. At first Mal thought she was too scared. Not scared enough to show her disappointment it seemed. Mal was too ugly. Mal was too stupid. Mal was too lazy. Too much of this and too little of that to be the famous daughter of Maleficent. 

That’s when she began starving herself. Willing for the pain to be over. At least to be a bit thinner a bit more pretty and perfect like the gorgeous daughter of the Evil Queen. She was severely malnourished as it was but Mal was only eating once every couple of days and even those meals always ended up coming straight back out. That’s when her and Uma become friends. One much too shy and the other way to obnoxious they ruled the Isle just like their parents had ruled their fairy tales. Nobody was safe from them and nobody could hide. They comforted each other and gave each other a purpose and they only trusted each other.

Once she realised she was falling in love she was too far in to pull herself out. Ursula’s tentacle that she was sure Uma possessed as well was pulling her closer and closer to the bottom of the sea and she was drowning in the attention and love Uma gave right back. Somehow, Mal had kept it a secret from her mother. The mother she had idolized and followed around like an embarrassing fan girl and she had started keeping secrets from her.

When they kissed, it was like her inner evil was ringing in joy and calmness, much like the gentle sway of the ship she lay on as Uma’s face drowned in Mal’s own ocean right between her legs. Their relationship was at its peak.

On the Isle though, all good things must end. So on that fateful day on the docks when Uma laughed after she had slipped because of a harmless prank and she had retaliated by dumping shrimp all over her, Mal could see in Uma’s eyes that they were over. Mal was fine with that. She was stronger now. She didn’t need Uma. So she gave Uma her evil little smirk and had sauntered away leaving her ex-lover humiliated and covered in shrimp on the dock. Nobody had seen how cold her eyes had turned as she walked away. Nor the remnants of her heart shrivel up into a green twisted cage just waiting and hoping for the golden heart trapped inside to be set free.

When Mal pulled herself back to reality she realised she had made her palms bleed from the sheer amount of force her hands had been fisted in. She had thought she didn’t need love, she has also thought her old days of malnourishment and barely eating were over. So Mal stood up to leave that god forsaken Creperie as she knew those crepes wouldn’t stay down for long. When she crossed the room to leave and caught Uma’s eye she could feel that spiky, dark heart of hers shrivel up tighter as if knowing the pain she had caused. When Uma’s eyes widened in surprised she gave her that same little smirk she gave her on the docks all those years ago and walked out of the shop, alone.

She withheld the temptation to look back in the shop and instead sauntered down the street, purple combat boots crunching down that littered road while her little golden heart cried itself to sleep inside that deep, dark cage of loneliness. Forever alone, she truly was the daughter of the mistress of evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter. I wasn’t sure if I was going to make this chapter about Mal or the VK’s but I’m glad I changed my mind and added Uma, because I think that her and Mal’s story would be incredibly interesting. This isn’t an Uma/Mal story though so don’t worry if you ship that and if you do ship Uma and Mal, hopefully the titbits of backstory on their relationship I’m going to give will satisfy you. I know this was quick and honestly was a short snippet of what their story could be but for now this will have to be enough as this is a Ben and Mal story not Uma and Mal. Uma’s got another guy coming for her though just you wait and see. Next chapter will probably be a Carlos one but it will be about the VK’s (probably). Also if you think this story will make you cry you are mistaken because I don’t have the emotion to do that. Thx for reading.  
Also two chapters in a day, that’s my fucking record.


	3. Bonded, Even in Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter three of this story. If this chapter ever goes up it will be a record for me, as I usually get bored after writing for a day. I love Harry and Evie though and I feel like there aren’t as many stories out there about them as there should be. Just my opinion don’t attack me for it. That is the main pairing just warning you, though there are going to be other pairings on the side. Enjoy the chapter!!

**Saturday 5th July 2014**

"This is a really bad idea guys. Like a really bad idea." Carlos stated whilst standing next to Jay, staring at the ominous and draughty castle before them. It screamed beware and stay out. It was almost scarier than Bargain Castle, and that one only won because of the inhabitants. Castle-across-the-way was a fortress. What would have once been a tall and proud castle, ruling over the east side of the Isle now stood a jagged and crumbling fortress. Surrounded by the old trees from the Haunted Forest that snapped and struck any who dared come near with their stiff branches and vines it was no wonder Evie didn't get a lot of company.

Carlos stopped staring at the stronghold in front of them when Mal sighed from the other side of Jay. It would have been a great picture. Three tiny villain kids standing before the home of one of the cruellest villains of all time. All of their parents were harsh, Carlos would know firsthand, yet Evie never really talked about her mother. Perhaps it was because of the unrealistic expectations. After all, how could Evie find a prince, get married, and live in a ginormous and colourful castle if she was stuck on the unescapable prison.

"C'mon guys. The Evil Queen can't be that scary. Besides, we just want to know where Evie is. We aren't trying to steal her precious magic mirror or anything." Jay said while putting on a show of confidence. Carlos was glad he was doing it; all he could think of was the overwhelming urge to run from the horrid place and never look back.

"Haven't you been here before anyways Carlos?" Jay looked over at him when he said nothing.

"Here. Oh no. No no no. She's been to my house loads of times. In fact this is the closest I've ever been to it." Carlos said shaking and smiling shyly the whole time.

"Stop chatting boys. We aren't knocking on her door Jay, we're sneaking in, remember? Carlos go and unlock the gate. I'll get Jay secured so he can pull us through her window." Mal ordered and pushed Carlos towards the fence, which he picked unwillingly, grumbling about stupid, prickly dragons who were always telling him what to do. When he turned around from finishing, Mal and Jay were waiting for him impatiently. Mal raised an eyebrow when he looked over.

"What! Picking locks takes time guys." Carlos said incredulously as the others barged past him and stopped their way to Evie's room.

**Saturday 5th July 2014**

When Jay pulled Mal and Carlos into Evie's room, through her surprisingly small window, they had to blink a couple of times just to get used to the colour. There was blue everywhere. Blue walls and rugs and lamps and chairs and pillows and furniture. All different shades of blue and black with hints of gold and red every now and again. The most notable pieces of furniture were a large four-poster bed right on the far wall. The wall was decorated in little crowns, apples and other bits from her mother's fairy-tale but the bed took all of his attention. It looked like the most comfortable thing he had ever laid eyes on; Carlos wondered where she had found it. The covering over her bed was golden, red and blue, twisted in a way the resembled a crown. Fitting. All in all the room was very Evie. Everything looked as it should be. Everything except her.

Mal's attention was immediately drawn to her as soon as they entered the room. Her blue hair was around her like a halo. Except that was the only thing about Evie that could be called gorgeous at the moment. Her skin was deathly pale and had sunk deeply from lack of food and water. Her lips that were usually big, bright, red and glossy looked chapped and clenched like she was in pain. He supposed she would be when he saw the most shocking feature Evie had seemed to hide from them. A jagged and shocking scar ran from the arch of her brow into her glossy blue locks and looked so old it was surprising none of them had noticed it yet.

She shifted in her sleep and they all snapped out of their thoughts. Mal told Jay to grab her soon enough they were climbing out of Evie's tower. Carlos felt magical. Like a prince saving his princess. Of course Carlos was over his little crush on Evie. He had liked her when they first became friends; he was desperate for affection after all. To his mother he was a slave, a son only there to do her bidding. He was her biggest mistake, he literally was a mistake. His mother and father hooked up for one night and while Carlos didn't know much about... that sort of thing, he knew that there wasn't much protection on the Isle, so pregnancies were common.

Evie was his first friend, and she was beautiful. It was inevitable that he would develop a crush on her. His mother always told him he was weak, but he surprisingly didn't feel weak when he developed a crush on her, everyone had at some point, even Jay. That's not to say he liked her still, but saving someone was so foreign for a child who lived on the Isle that he couldn't help but feel like a prince or someone who lived in Auradon.

"Guys, where are we going to take her? If we take am her back to any of our parents they will just send her back here and clearly the Evil Queen isn't going to help." Carlos stressed to the other two.

"Just take her back to the base, she has a room there." Mal told Jay and Carlos before taking off in a sprint. Not that he could blame her because Evie's home was terrifying.

**Saturday 5th July 2014**

They had been sitting in Evie's makeshift room for ages. It was very different here than at her mother's house. The walls were covered in art that her and Mal had done together and there was a lot more red here. It seemed even though apples were her thing the Evil Queen wouldn't let Evie take the colour from her.

Even though all everyone had zoned out, when Evie woke up they sprinted around her as fast as they could before Carlos pulled them back a bit. She looked scared enough waking up in this completely random place.

"Guys, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Evie asked confusion evident on her pretty face.

"We brought you here when we came to check up on you. You looked really sick and your mother wasn't doing anything about it." Mal answered as she dragged a chair over next to Evie's makeshift bed. Evie's face transformed to one of panic as she grabbed her abdomen.

"You guys didn't um, see anything did you?" Evie asked them; well he assumed she was asking them. She was mainly just looked at Mal.

"No. Evie what's wrong" Mal questioned her.

"Nothing."

"Evie..."

"I can't tell you Mal! You never should have brought me here; you have no idea what she can do to you. You have no idea how hard I've tried to keep the fact that everything hurts all the time and that it's all because of my mother and now she's going to think I told you that she beats me and she knows everyone will look at her with disgust because even on the Isle you shouldn't stab your children and now it's going to be even worse." Evie let it all out in one breath. It was miraculous, and horrifying. None of them had known that Evie had to go through that. All of them had though that she was fine. That she was the only one who wasn't going through something. Carlos looked at Mal and Jay. They clearly didn't know either, especially Mal. She looked horrified.

"My mother hasn't hit me, but I am her slave. I've nearly died numerous times because of how cold Hell Hall gets and she's always calling me her mistake because well, because I was." Carlos started, trying to take the attention away from Evie. She had put her arm on his; trying to provide some comfort even though what she had been going through was much worse. He turned his head when he caught Mal looking at Jay, they seemed as though they were having a silent conversation through their eyes.

"Jay and I became friends because of malnourishment. Our parents rarely fed us and so we worked together to get food but" Mal turned to Jay then, "before you I had been starving myself on purpose. I wanted to be beautiful like Evie so my mother would have at least one thing that she could be proud of. So I starved myself and threw up the little amount of food I did eat because my body couldn't take it." Mal said to them before tears started running down her cheeks.

"Oh Mal" Evie sighed before taking her into a hug. They rocked each other for a bit before Jay and Carlos joined in. Evie laughed before breaking down into tears herself and then they were all crying. Well everyone but Jay. It didn't matter though because now they were bonded. Evie still had to tell her story and they all probably had demons in each of their past but now they could get through it together.

"Thanks guys" Evie said when they broke apart. She smiled, which caused everyone too.

"That's what we are here for. We'll always be together and always help each other. Because we're rotten," Mal chanted sticking her fist out.

"To the core!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry this one took a while to come out. I’ve been sick and writing takes me a while because I’m picky. I know these chapters are short but I would rather get them out to you guys than be uninspired to write at all. Next chapter is (probably) about Evie’s story with her mother and her and Mal will have a little chat. Thanks for reading.


	4. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I've been gone for literally ages but to write well you have to be in the mood for it. I do apologise though and thank all those that have left likes on this story. I know it ain't the best but I try and grammar and spelling aren't my strongest skills. Anyway this chapter goes back in time from the previous as I needed Harry Hook in this story ASAP! Enjoy.

Poisoned Hooks

Chapter 4: First Meetings

* * *

**Thursday 4** **th** ** July 2014**

Evie awoke at the crack of dawn the next day. Usually she would start her incredibly long beauty routine at this time, but she took the time to let yesterday's events sink in. Her mother hit her, yes, but she had never done it so close together. Her mothers whole world relied on Evie looking her best after all, and she couldn't do that with cuts and bruises all over her body.

Evie kicked her legs out from under the covers and ignoring the bitter cold air piercing them walked to her dresser to collect some clothes. Accidentally looking into the mirror Evie gasped in horror. Her beautiful blue locks were matted and gross. Dried mascara was smudged all over her cheeks and her skin was splotchy and red. This was going to be a long morning.

Even though her life was in scrambles a shower was a welcomed gift. Although it wasn't hot, as she was the daughter of one of the most feared villains she wasn't subjected to freezing cold water. Instead it was room temperature and refreshed her bothered skin as well as got rid of all the dried blood on her body. After massaging vanilla scented shampoo into her hair she stepped out of the shower and began applying all her makeup. This was one of Evie's favourite parts of her routine, she just got to sit down and relax in peace, no squawking mother or sneaky thief around to bother her.

After slipping a black skirt and blue button down top, she put her favourite red, black and blue combat boots on that she had made and decorated herself and a simple leather jacket before hurriedly finding her apple purse. Her mother had wanted some new perfume for days now and it was best to not keep her waiting.

* * *

The streets on the Isle were never that crowded this early in the morning, which was the main reason Evie left this early. She also enjoyed the walk through the haunted forest as the trees tended to be nice to her, some even looked at her with pitying eyes, as if knowing what their mistress put her through.

Before leaving for the docks, she searched for her favourite tree. Her first friend. Stumpy. He had been a little twig since Evie was twelve and had even managed to dig himself out from the ground and now just wandered the forest as a twig. He often was near his roots though as they had been his home as well as his and Evie's meeting place. When she saw Stumpy sleeping there she let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Stumpy!" Evie yelled, sprinting towards him, her bangles clanging against each other being the real reason Stumpy woke up. Her little twig let out the most adorable yawn imaginable before looking up at her happily.

"Want to come with me to the docks little twig?" She asked him before kneeling down to let him climb on her shoulder when he nodded. Standing up she brushed the dirt and dead leaves off her skirt before happily skipping along the hidden path in the forest that lead to the docks, chatting to Stumpy as she went. She only hoped there was some good scents there today, otherwise she would have to face her mothers wrath.

* * *

The docks weren't nearly as peaceful as the forest nor the streets of the Isle. In fact it was rowdy and loud and clearly new shipments were in because many of the pirates were crowed around a particular bin of rubbish. She didn't want to deal with them at the moment so instead walked towards the other side of the docks where the more feminine products were found. Sticking to the shadows Evie didn't really think anyone had noticed her until she was being pulled by the arm around a corner and into an alleyway.

"Hey pretty lady" One of the pirates sneered at her, showing off his yellowing teeth. Evie had to hold back a gag. The toothy ones friend was squeezing her arm tightly behind her back and her legs were locked in place by another one. Stumpy was hidden in her hair, clutching tightly at her ear.

The toothy one sniffed her neck and then started feeling her up. Evie didn't know what to do. She tried screaming but the big one behind her put a hand to her mouth. When the toothy ones hand starting crawling up her stomach towards her breasts she struggled even harder, freeing a leg and kicking the one holding her arms in the balls. She spun around and tackled toothy to the ground, scratching at his eyes and neck before being pulled off suddenly. She had forgotten about the third pirate.

The pirates weren't grabbing at her anymore though, their attention had been diverted to a figure walking towards them from the other side of the alley. She could hear chains clanging and heavy boots scuffing the rough concrete. The pirates scurried around, gathering all their belongings before toothy was shoved into a wall. Evie was still standing in the shadows, stiff and still, but ready to run.

"Hey little lad, wha have we got here" The not so mysterious figure said to toothy. This must have been captain hooks son, that was the only explanation to the hook being held to the pirates throat. Speaking of the pirates, her other captors had fled leaving some jewels and their leader behind.

"Nothing, sir, nothing, we was just looking around and w-w-we found this little lady an' that really all t-there is to it." Toothy answered, trying to shift the attention to Evie. It worked.

Evie sucked in a breath when Captain Hook's son looked over at her. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His hair was a deep chocolate brown and messy, but in a rugged sort of way. He had guyliner smudged all over his eyes giving him a typical bad boy look and his eyes were such a deep blue she could drown in them. He looked back over at the toothy pirate before glaring hard and letting him go muttering something to him as he scurried away. Evie was too busy getting her breath back to hear.

Leaning her head against the wall she tried recollecting herself. It was impossible. Evie knew things like ..that.. happened on the Isle but she had never expected anyone would ever do it to her. Not the daughter of The Evil Queen. She looked back at Hook's son and he was still looking at her with curiosity. She tried to look dignified and straightened her back, but with her messed up hair and missing tiara, she just looked like an idiot. His eyebrow raised and he smirked.

"Thank you." Was her only response. 'A princess wouldn't associate themselves with a pirate', she reminded herself.

"Ya welcome…" He waved his hand in question.

"Evie. Daughter of the Evil Queen." She told him, glaring slightly. His eyes widened in shock, before that maniacal grin crossed his face once more.

"Really well, pleased to make your acquaintance princess" he said before looking at his hook lovingly.

"And you are…" Evie asked politely. She didn't think being sassy to this boy was going to do her any good.

"Harry Hook. Son of the esteemed Captain Hook." He stated, bowing dramatically. She couldn't help but smile slightly. Despite him being a pirate and his nasty looking scars, he wasn't that bad.

"Well then, thank you Harry Hook, for getting rid of them." She said primly before bending down to gather her things. She needed to get to the docks quickly otherwise she'd come home empty handed.

"Mhhh, so where are you off to in such a hurry princess?" He asked nicely, leaning against the wall and unknowingly directly where the sun was shining. She had to stop herself from staring.

"The docks." She once again said as clipped as possible. Why was this pirate still talking to her? Her hair didn't even look nice.

"Well, what a surprise, so was I" he told her scooping some jewels up from off the ground. Evie didn't understand why. Jewels weren't worth anything on the Isle. Food, clothes and other necessities were worth millions but jewels. No-one had any money here. He turned back to her. "Want to come with me" He asked, putting his hands underneath his face and pouting in the most adorable way ever. She simply couldn't resist.

"Okay, Hook Boy." She said, flicking his chin before walking away, making sure to sway a little. She couldn't let him have all the power could she. Stumpy crawled out from her hair, to ask her where they were going and she quickly replied before pushing him back underneath. Don't show weaknesses.

Evie turned around expecting to find him gone and off to play with more of his pirate friends but he was surprisingly following her silently. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Not that she knew anything about him. While all the other villain kids got to know each other, form bonds and create rivals, she was locked away in a tower with her mother. While they all got their fun, or as much fun as one could have here, she was unknowingly being beaten and abused by the person who was supposed to love her most. The thought still brought tears to her eyes so she quickly wiped them away and moved on. Evie couldn't be thinking thoughts like that with a pirate following her.

* * *

When Harry first saw the poor thing being taken into the alley he wasn't sure if he was going to do anything about it. I mean sure it sucked, but he couldn't always go around saving random women on the Isle everytime they were taken. He just watched from the back of the alley, where he had been looking for some jewels his dad wanted for his hook. Realising how creepy it was he was watching it he started looking for his jewels again.

Thinking it was over he noticed one of the pirates had let out an undignified squeal in pain. The woman had kicked him in the family jewels. _Huh, that's new. _Usually they would just let it happen. He looked back at the girl and she was tackling the main guy to the ground, scratching his eyes. He let out a chuckle in delight. This women was feisty.

Loudly getting up he started walking towards the gang of tiny pirates, making sure his chains clinked loudly. Delighted when they all looked towards him with fear, he stepped out of the fog and smiled his most maniac looking grin. Lunging forward he grabbed the toothy one and shoved him into the wall. Sneering he bared his teeth, slowly dragging his hook to his neck.

"Hey little lad, wha have we got here?" he asked, gesturing to the girl without taking his eyes of the pirate. He was clearly terrified, especially because he was apart of Harry's sisters crew. Harriet hated rape. Being a victim of it herself she slaughtered all those who tried it. This pirate wasn't going far anyway.

"Nothing, sir, nothing, we was just looking around and w-w-we found this little lady an' that really all t-there is to it." The stupid pirate whimpered. Shoving him harder into the wall, because he hated being called sir, he cut his arm lightly and looked over at the girl. She was staring at him in question but she didn't look fazed. In fact she didn't look anything, her face was blank and emotionless. Not that that didn't take away from her beauty. Even from a quick glance he could see that. He looked back at the pirate and glared hard, letting him go.

"Gimme that and scram, or I'll tell my sister on ya." He told him threateningly, quickly grabbing the tiara that had caught his eye. Turning back to the girl she looked even more pretty than before. Her hair was the most unique colour of blue he had seen on the Isle but she suited it perfectly, her lips looked plump and red and she had long shapely legs. She noticed him staring and straightened up a bit, not that it did much, so he just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Thank you" she stated. _Not much of a talker then._

"Ya welcome…." He waved his hands in question, hoping she was smart enough to understand what he was asking. Her eyes wavered, hesitating a bit before she answered.

"Evie. Daughter of the Evil Queen." Now that was surprising. Wasn't she locked up from the rest of the Isle. That also explained the clearly rich outfit and makeup. She was a princess. He moved his expression back to his maniacal grin.

"Really well, pleased to make your acquaintance princess" he answered her, twirling his hook around, attempting to show it off.

"And you are….." she asked back. That was strange. Who didn't know who he was. He was supposed to be the most feared pirate on the Isle.

"Harry Hook. Son of the esteemed Captain Hook." He answered her back. Not that he really thought his dad was esteemed, nor great in any way. In fact his dad was the most lazy person he knew. He bowed dramatically still trying to be a show off. He liked this girl.

"Well then, thank you Harry Hook, for getting rid of them." She told him, nodding her head and turning away. She was probably looking for her tiara. An object he unfortunately (or fortunately, he was a pirate after all) wasn't mentioning.

Leaning against the wall, because his feet were tired, he asked her "Mhhh, so where are you off to in such a hurry princess?"

She looked up at him, emotionless once again. "The docks." What was she doing going there. It was filled with more pirates more wicked than the ones she just faces and she could barely handle those ones.

"Well what a surprise, so was I" he told her lightly, scooping down to grab some jewels the other pirates had dropped. His dad would just have to deal with these. He still couldn't believe she could be so stupid. Everyone knew the docks were most dangerous in the morning. He fiddled with a couple of rubies nervously. Was he really going to do this. Of course he was.

"Want to come with me?" He asked, retaining his dramatic composure. She looked surprised but flattered. She smiled lightly and it was as if the sun was shining for him.

"Okay, Hook Boy" she smiled happily, flicking his chin and walking away, swaying her hips as she walked. He tried not to look, but she was clearly teasing him. Now was the time he would usually leave. Silently walk away, stay away from all the feelings and consequences of doing something moderately nice. Yet he was drawn to this one. So he followed her, he had a feeling he would always follow her, if she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the end of the fourth chapter. I know its like two months late but I write when I want to write but I promise I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes. Hope you liked the first meeting of them, I just decided to make it so they had no idea who they were because then I could start fresh and develop the characters. Anyway I usually say what is in the next chapter but it usually never ends up happening so….. bye.


	5. Children of the Isle - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how all of the children of the Isle are doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so yeah its been a while. Anywayssss this is a sort of everywhere chapter that will show how all the VK’s are doing as well as introducing Uma and Gil as actual characters and not just Mal’s terrifying past *spooky noises*. Hehehehehe. Its late. Below is the chronological order so far of what’s happened btw. Also this is part one of what will probably be four parts (this part focusing on Evie and Harry again hehehehe). Anyway enjoy.  
1\. Mal’s & Uma’s First Interaction and Evie’s Home Life (Chapters 1 and 2)  
2\. Evie Meets Harry (Chapter 4)  
3\. The VK’s Rescue Evie (Chapter 3) – this is where chapter 5 picks up from.

**Evie**

Waking up with a start, Evie’s hand flew to her stomach in worry. Carefully glancing around to make sure none of her friends were watching, Evie lifted the covers to find she had once again scratched open one of the deeper cuts from her mothers knife. Evie was starting to suspect her mother had made them particularly itchy on purpose.

While it wasn’t the most popular artefact of her mothers, it was viewed as her most prized possession. A real knife while useful was much to common for the Evil Queen and so instead, the magic mirror had sacrificed one of its shards to its mistress creating the legendary and magical ‘Mirror Knife’. Her mother rarely got it out and used it maybe once a year to show off to any secretive houseguests she would invite over. Evie never thought her mother would use it on her own daughter. That night had undoubtably been one of the worst, her mother having to help her daughter stitch herself back up instead of abandoning her like she usually would.

Snapping out of her dark memories, Evie cautiously crept out of bed. Her mother, while violently abusive, still worried for her daughter very much and Evie would rather get home before she started thinking Evie had ran away. Mal was softly snoring away in her little dark corner, slumber coming far easier to the young Dragon then it had ever to Evie.

She still questioned what had made her fellow VK’s rescue her from her mother, why Mal had risked all she had built with Maleficent. Yet she was also grateful to all of them for giving her the time she had needed to sort through her mind and figure out where she was going next, because Evie knew that if her mother found out that Jay, Carlos and Mal had technically kidnapped Evie, they would all probably be killed by her mother’s henchman, and Evie would be all alone once again.

Warily creeping into the dingy bathroom, she was surprised the old and worn-down floorboards of the clubhouse hadn’t creaked yet. It wasn’t as lustrous as her mother’s ‘palace’ as she liked to call it, but it was her true home. This was where she should be staying, but instead she was running back to her mother like a coward.

Slowly pushing the cracked bathroom window up, she gazed into the sky and felt the heat of the freshly rising sun warm her face. This was Evie’s most treasured time of day. It was her time, to forget about the abuse and torment, the constant pressure, all the strict rules their parents made them abide by. She simply wanted to be a sixteen year old girl, without any problems. Who got to wear beautiful dresses, and dine with the richest and most elite. That would never happen though. Not to Evie or any of the isle kids. Yet that was what was expected of her, what her mother told Evie almost everyday of her life.

Sighing she debated whether it was even worth going back home as she returned to the main room of the clubhouse. Her friends hadn’t brought any of her belongings back, so she would have to return eventually. She would say goodbye to Mal first though, although she knew Mal would fight her and try to stop her from returning home.

Gently pushing Mal’s shoulder, her bright green eyes opened suddenly and glanced outside at the rising sun and then at Evie.

“Why on earth are you awake so early, and even more unbelievable, why did you decide that I needed to be awake with you?” Mal asked, clearly not happy about being woken up. This just made Evie even more nervous.

“I’m going back home Mal. Mother is going to worry soon.” Evie told her in a whisper, hands clasped in front of her.

“Evie, you know you can’t do that. She’s not going to stop hitting you.” Mal said, sitting up straighter.

“I have to, she’s my mother and she might hurt me but I know deep down she still loves me.” Evie told her, stammering over what her mother did to her only child. As Mal attempted to get out of bed, Evie pushed her back down again. “No Mal. I’m going.”

“But, you can’t, She doesn’t love you Evie. What she does. Its not normal, not even for us.” Mal told her, shoving Evie’s hand away, determination shining from her eyes.

“I’ll be back later, I promise. If you don’t see me by Monday, you can rescue me again but just wait. Please.” Evie begged, hands gripping Mal’s tightly with earnest.

“Fine.” Mal said, teeth clenching and shoulders more tense then Evie ever remembered them being. “I’ll give you until Sunday.”

Knowing that she wasn’t going to get any better then that, Evie said her goodbyes and left Mal to sleep. Wondering still, why Mal seemed to be worrying much more about her then she ever had in the past.

* * *

**Harry**

Staring at his captain, Harry didn’t know if he had ever met a scarier woman. He could honestly say that Uma was one of the only people on the Isle that he felt threatened by. She was a natural with a sword and was born to be a leader. Yet despite what everyone thought, Uma did not command him, and instead viewed him as an equal. He was also not in love with her, despite what the rest of her crew may think.

Control was something that Harry hadn’t always had. His father, the bastard, had taken control of Harry since he was born, he had truly twisted Harry into the darkest person he could have been, taking away all his innocence and all his empathy. He hadn’t felt human until he became friends with Uma. That’s when his dad’s control started to slip, and Harry managed to make his own choices and decisions, albeit still not usually thinking on the bright side.

That was why the blue haired beauty he had met a couple of days ago, scared him to the bones. Never had he ever done something that nice for someone he had never met. She simply enraptured him like nobody else. He had even accompanied and protected her, all so she could get a stupid bottle of perfume. She was vain, and too perfect for his liking. So he vowed to never again fall into her trap.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he focused his attention back to Uma, who was threatening a pirate he had never bothered to talk too, for keeping some of the few treasures they had managed to find around the docks yesterday. The idiot had stashed some trinkets under is pillow, never suspecting one of his friends might dob him into their captain. Well he sure knew now.

A loud slap echoed through the common room in the ship as Uma slapped the pirate in annoyance, storming out with a snarl on her lips. Smirking, Harry waved to the crew before lazily following her.

“Those insolent little shits are going to drive me crazy.” Uma screamed at him when he shut the door. Falling down onto a chair, Harry just stared at her. “What!” She screamed at him loudly, glaring harshly.

“Nothing, its just funny seeing you mad.” Harry teased, wiggling his fingers at her. Dodging as she hurled a stupid looking pot at his head, he turned around to face her seriously. “Well I didn’t know your crew could make ya that upset. Whats got ya mind in a twist huh.” Harry asked, walking around the desk to face her.

“I-I just saw Mal again the other day and you know, she makes me so mad, I just.” She stammered as her face fell.

“I know lass, I know.” Harry said comfortingly, rubbing her arms. He knew all about her history with the purple haired dragon. Who didn’t though?

“Thanks Harry.” Uma said sincerely, which was uncommon among their gang. “I want to be alone now.” Uma said, dismissing him and putting her guards back up.

Strolling back out through the door, Harry stomped his way through the ship until he got to the main deck. _Great_, he thought, _I got no sleep at all. _The rising sun was a sight to behold though, and one of the few actually beautiful things about the Isle.

* * *

Strolling through the Isle’s shops, lost in thought, the fearsome pirate almost didn’t notice the blue haired beauty he was thinking about just hours before, until she bumped into him.

Muttering a quick apology she continued on her way, not even recognising the pirate she had spent hours looking for a silly little bottle of perfume with. She was obviously in a rush to get somewhere, and so Harry quickly decided to follow her. _Why though? _One of the many voices in his head asked him.

He honestly didn’t know. The princess annoyed him. He understood that she was an Isle kid, but she acted like she was above everyone else. Like a princess. Yet she wasn’t the kind of princess she thought she was. That much was obvious. She simply couldn’t be.

She didn’t have the lavish castle nor the beautiful dresses, and while she was easily the most breathtaking beauty he had ever seen, there weren’t any princes to marry on the Isle either. She just acted like she had it all and did it so well, she seemed to be perfect. But nobody could be completely perfect nor that beautiful.

_What do I know though, I’ve only spent a few hours with her._ He thought to himself.

Overall, she was annoying and vain but intrigued him like no other ever had and he was determined to find out her secrets and her imperfections, as if she had any. _And that’s why I’m following her, cause I have to know, _he answered the voice in his head.

Ducking behind a corner when she stopped, Harry’s jaw dropped when he saw why. In front of her was the most haunting structure Harry had ever seen. When she went inside he realised this was her home. Eyes shining with confusion and hesitance in every step he took, Harry pushed his doubt aside and quickly slipped through the gate before it closed. He gulped and glanced around worriedly, he was in the Evil Queens domain now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum duuuuum. Yep cliff hanger, Oh well I don’t really care. Next chapter I think will be Carlos and Uma, but I haven’t really decided yet. I know I haven’t updated in a while and I don’t know when ill update again but thanks for all the likes this story has gotten. Sorry for any errors :)


End file.
